Ensnared By Her
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Natalya knew better than to trust the pink loving girl before her but yet she'd found herself entranced impossibly by her and simple touches. *2P!Belarus, 1P!Belarus.*


She was innocent enough seeming with a castle full of pink that she called her home as if she was masquerading as a princess.

Natalya had met her enough to understand that the girl while cheerful and full of girly interests was not entirely innocent.

She wasn't strong or fierce, but Anastasia had a whole plethora of manipulative tactics that really did not call for much finger lifting at all.

She loved to get others to do what she wanted and was not afraid of chasing those interests which made it seem as if it was not a surprise that she lived in a house that looked more like Princess Peach's castle, just a little pinker.

Pink touched the walls and brought a nauseated feeling through Natalya's stomach and yet could thrill princess enthusiasts and girly-girls alike as they saw the pink that cascaded down walls and became a carpet of sorts despite the ones on the floor being darker as if to repel against dirt.

Anastasia was a fun loving, 'free' spirit despite everything and tried to live with a care free attitude despite any and all the chaos happening around her; she was not afraid to savor her peace and quiet and some form of something sweet and possibly dosed in pink as many nations fought all around her.

She was only peaceful due to an air of indifference in which she regularly regarded the world and while that may seem strange enough, her older brother adored her.

He was strong and grumpy as well as perpetually bitter and so Natalya didn't care for him much at all as he lacked the charming traits of 'her' Russia that lived farther away from this crazy world.

She watched the princess esque woman skip through her castle, talking a mile a minute about nonsensical things and ushering her counterpart up the stairs and around that bend.

While the palace was absolutely gorgeous despite the large levels of pink adorning it, all Natalya could see inside her head was how many leaders, this woman had to wrap around her fingers to have this allowed and built and probably sealed away from the public record.

Natalya watched the way the woman that was much shorter than her directed her gaze to the large window that captured the courtyard splendously.

"Look, Natie. It's beautiful, isn't it?" It was a phrase that fell from the hyperactive, pink lover with that wretched nickname that Natalya did not like all that much.

"I guess you could say that." It was monotone and sarcastic in essence.

"Well, not all realize a good view when they see one." It was sparked with innocence though she spun around to face her taller counterpart with a cheery, little smile that Natalya figured spelled trouble for any that saw it.

Anastasia moved forward on her quick and graceful toes as she leaned towards her counterpart to stand up tall enough to meet those slightly rougher lips of hers.

Natalya's eyes blinked closed though she was not supposed to feel a slight tremor course down her spine when she felt such soft lips on her own nor was she supposed to enjoy the overwhelmingly sweet taste of her shorter and much more manipulative counterpart.

She found her body reacting on an impulse that she'd never expected it to as she tugged the shorter woman flat against her body and listened to the steady though quick beat of her pulse that jumped up through her neck.

Natalya finally came to her senses enough to shove the other woman back, remembering tales that at first seemed to be lies about the beautiful woman before her and how she easily manipulated others with her beauty and the 'skills' that she'd trained up on.

She stared at her counterpart bitterly, "Why would you kiss me?"  
"I-I know that many don't appreciate you. Your big brother tries to run from you, and many from your side don't truly understand how very special you are." Anastasia spoke carefully as she eyed her taller counterpart and waited.

"That doesn't matter." Her brother's feelings obviously mattered though she knew that no one could completely appeal to the world anyway and so their feelings didn't ultimately affect her.

"But they don't see the beautiful woman before them. They don't understand how hard you've worked your whole life." A pout graced the shorter woman's lips and easily made a part of Natalya want to give in to it.

"We've all had to work hard." Watching the shorter woman, it occurred to Natalya that she never really had to lift a finger to get any work done and so did not really amount to anything.

"But no one truly treasures you there." Anastasia shifted closer, pressing tentative lips against the taller woman's as she listened to Natalya's steadily beating heart that refused to speed up at the slight pressure.

"I am not delicate enough to need that." Natalya argued and tried to ignore the gentle hum building up in her chest from the beautiful pleasure of her shorter counterpart's lips on her own.

"Everyone needs to feel loved sometimes even if they aren't delicate." She insisted, pressing closer and savoring the taste of Natalya, so strong, so wild, so free, so dangerous within itself.

"I-I." Natalya's mind blanked despite herself as she tugged the shorter female tighter against her body and tried to ignore the warning signals that still rang out in her head all of the time at just the slightest touch of her manipulative counterpart.


End file.
